


Felicity has Deathstroke over

by Phillipe363



Series: A Lost Soul universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Slade learns what Felcity called Shado and he is none to pleased. So Deathstroke decides to pay the woman a visit for insulting the woman he loved and the consequences are very deadly.





	Felicity has Deathstroke over

**Hey guys**

**This is a plot bunny I got ever since Arlyss Maligue did the review for the second chapter of A Lost Soul story (over on FF.Net) when he said "Loved how Laurel reacted to what Felicity said about Sara and Shado. Now, if only Slade had been there. Maybe Malcolm could've been using surveillance to spy on them and he sends the vid to Slade? Yes, I'm horrible."**

**Well never got around to writing this until now, but here it is.**

**So, this is in the same universe as A Lost Soul story.**

**The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow**

* * *

In Felicity Smoak's apartment

Slade Wilson in his full Deathstroke gear stands there in the kitchen waiting in the darkness and thinking over this past week. Earlier got a visit in the Supermax prison by one Malcolm Merlyn who showed him a video of Felicity in Oliver's bunker calling Sara Lance and Shado sluts.

Needless to say, he finds that statement about Sara Lance to be accurate, but it enrages him that this selfish control freak and abuser on the level of Doctor Anthony Ivo, called Shado that.

So, Malcolm offered to free Slade if he killed Felicity Smoak and began a new war against Oliver Queen something he was more then all to happy to provide. Not just for Shado but to cause the kid pain.

Also, he blames the Mirakuru on giving such a stupid comment about how Felicity was a strong woman to the kid a few years back, given she provided no such reason. Even now she is the least strongest person he has ever met, despite her shoving a needle into his neck containing the Mirakuru antidote.

Being brought out of his thoughts as the door opens, Slade waits patiently.

Felicity closing the door let's out a tired sigh thinking over how today the board at Palmer Tech kicked her out and put Ray back in charge, given he got himself legally declared alive. Which infuriates her since that company belongs to her not Ray.

Turning Felicity flips on the light switch and steps back horrified with letting out a shriek upon seeing one Deathstroke approaching.

Pulling out his sword Slade swings cutting Felicity's hands off spilling out blood of the wounds before driving the sword straight through Felicity's chest, then pulls it out. Blankly Deathstroke watches as Felicity slumps to the carpet floor lifeless before dipping two of his fingers on his right hand in blood, with writing a message on the door.

A message that reads  _"See you around kid."_

Sheathing his sword Slade deciding to be a little dramatic opens the door and causally walks down the hallway heading for a stairwell.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that**

**Oh, Slade's blaming the Mirakuru on why he said Felicity was a strong woman in 2x23, is me merely using that to explain the utter stupidity of another long list of Mary Sue comments made towards Felicity.**

**Something that only got worse from the useless writers like the horrible scene from 3x20 where Felicity confronted Ras al Ghul and got this big speech from Ras about how she was so great and needed to go sleep with Oliver, instead killing her. You know if Ras was actually true to character instead of Ras al lovey.**

**Until next time**


End file.
